


Just Because

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Endpoint [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Play, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sherlock is a Brat, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because it's Friday night and John has had it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Because

“Here.” John thrust a training cup into Sherlock’s hand. “Drink this.”  
  
Sherlock eyed it suspiciously, then took a tentative sip. “This is… alcohol, John,” he reported primly.  
  
John nodded vigorously. “Yeah. And you will finish all of it in the next fifteen minutes.”  
  
“But… we have proven that alcohol has an adverse impact on my cognitive functions.”  
  
“Yup. Exactly.” John’s voice sounded a bit more than strained.  
  
“Why…”  
  
“Just shut up and drink it, and don’t worry if you spill some, baby; there’s plenty more—and the training cup is meant for spills.”  
  



End file.
